Temptation
by eskeflowne
Summary: Itachi Uchiha was not used to being rejected...M for a reason


_Temptation_

A cool hand brushed strands of pink hair away from her face as Sakura snapped up alarmed, trying to place distance between her and the cold obtrusion. She groggily opened her sleep deprived eyes scanning her office for the source of this interruption. Her green orbs immediately narrowed at the sight of the man leaning against the wall opposite her desk. He was smirking at her, as if proud that he had succeeded in riling her so easily. It didn't take much for Itachi to piss Sakura off; usually his presence alone was enough to irritate her.

"Is there a reason for you being here?" she snapped angrily rubbing her cheek which had been pressed to her desk.

"Sakura-_chan, _your aversion to me really hurts my feelings." He mocked whilst holding his signature smirk.

"Itachi-_kun, _is it your mission in life to constantly pester me?" she replied sweetly as he took a step towards her desk, Sakura didn't move as she held his intense stare. He stalked further towards her and she knew what he was trying to do, but it didn't work on her. She wasn't like every other bimbo who fell at his feet; she was reluctant to even admit that he was attractive. _Or that she was attracted to him._

"Well I wouldn't have to Sakura, if you didn't reject me so ardently." He huffed crossing his arms over his chest like a child; Sakura stretched her arms over her head, a grin spreading on her features. She would be lying if she said she didn't like having this amount of power over the legendary Uchiha.

"Aw, have I hurt Itachi-kuns feelings?" she pouted lowering her elbows to the table, resting her chin atop her hands.

"Why does it feel like you enjoy tormenting with me like this?" he asked raising a thin black eyebrow to which she smirked.

"If anyone is tormenting anyone, I believe that would be you?" she challenged him and this was exactly why he wanted this woman so badly. She was the exact opposite to any woman he had ever met. Itachi Uchiha was not used to being rejected and most certainly not used to being spoken to so brazenly. It turned him on and he couldn't rest until he had her.

"Something tells me however, that you actually enjoy the attention I give you." He challenged back walking around her desk to face the woman fully, Sakura swivelled in her chair, turning her body towards Itachi. She reclined back in the seat, lacing her fingers together resting them on her stomach as Itachi came closer to her.

Sakura kept a perfectly calm face as Itachi leaned down placing one hand on each arm of her chair, trapping her. He leaned his face towards her, a tiny flutter in her stomach caused Sakura to hold her breath briefly when his nose almost touched her own. She mustered her will power to stare him down, it was not the first time he had tried to coax her like this.

Itachi himself was struggling to keep himself in check when he acted like this towards her. He knew should he attempt to actually kiss Sakura, it would result in grievous bodily harm. On which he had experienced numerous times before. Bypassing her lips, his cheek ever so softly grazed her own as his lips paused at her ear.

"Do you, Sakura-_chan_?" he whispered huskily and Sakura willed her fast beating heart to stop as she fought against her mixed emotions for the man. She couldn't even remember what the question was, this was bad. Very bad indeed.

Thankfully she was saved from replying when there was a sharp knock on her door, causing Itachi to straighten with speed only possible for a ninja. He was gone from her office before the door could open and she exhaled with a sigh.

It had been two months since Itachi had first made his intentions towards her clear, which had landed him in the hospital with a broken jaw. Sakura wasn't sorry for hitting him after he had swaggered up to her in the bar, whispering in her ear what he wanted to do with her. She assumed this was how easily he managed to pick up other women in Konoha and Sakura really had to wonder at the modestly and dignity of these said women. So she had turned to his angelic, smirking face, smiled back at him and hit him square in the jaw.

Watching Itachi sail into the opposite wall with a reverberating crack was perhaps one of the most satisfying moments in her life. She never told anyone why she had hit him and likewise Itachi never made the reason known either.

Sakura was therefore surprised when the following week Itachi, with a perfectly healed jaw, was standing in her doorway, leaning casually against the frame as if he had a right to be there. She stood defensively with one hand on her hip, her eyes narrowed waiting for an apology. In true Uchiha style however, he took her by surprise and rather than giving her an apology, he asked her out. Sakura slammed the door in his face.

She assumed he would have gotten the impression when her door narrowly missed hitting his straight and perfect nose, but he didn't. If anything it had the opposite effect. She would walk into her office finding flowers and chocolates, she would arrive at her apartment after a long shift with takeout on her doorstep, she would go to her local bar and be informed all her drinks for the night were already paid for.

It was infuriating; this was exactly what she hated. She despised lovey-dovey gestures, public displays of affection and any other forms of romantic endeavour. She didn't want anyone, let alone a man, to buy her things and if she wanted Chinese, she would go to the damn Chinese and buy it herself. She also had to beat Sasuke for informing his brother of her favourite cuisine.

Sakura was an extremely independent person, having Itachi try and 'woo' her with artificial displays of emotion did nothing to win her over. It seemed as if he had picked up on Sakuras clear disinterest in his current pursues of her affection and he had opted for a different tactic of courtship. He had decided to be everywhere and anywhere she went and yet although he made his presence very much known to her, he refused to look or talk to her.

She hated this even more than his previous methods. He would be in the hospital reception, he was at the training grounds, he was in her grocery store and he was on the street. It was ticking her off and any time she made to approach the man for stalking her, he disappeared. Gone in a flash like he was never even there.

Since he had succeeded in gaining her attention quite extravagantly, Sakura saw no harm in deciding to play along with his silly games for a while. After the first month of his ridiculous antics, she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that she rather enjoyed the attention he was paying her. It was hard for her to accept these feelings at first, she didn't like receiving attention and he went out of his way to give her it.

Playing Itachi at his own game had turned out to much more entertaining than she had initially surmised. When he had approached her at the local Jounin bar she knew exactly what he was going to say and for once, she would answer him differently.

She was seated beside Naruto and Sasuke, quite happily sipping at her sake as the two argued about tomatoes being a fruit or a vegetable. Naruto being Naruto, could not fathom that tomatoes were actually a fruit and Sasuke being Sasuke, would not let the subject go until he had rightfully corrected the blondes ignorance. Once Itachi arrived at their table however, the conversation died. Her two boys knew exactly what was about to happen, they had witnessed this exchange multiple times before, each with utmost amusement.

Sasuke loved watching his brother get rejected and Naruto was equally entertained at the scene, it didn't seem to get any less humorous for the pair but tonight, she would surprise them all. Itachi greeted the boys and then turned his attention to Sakura like usual.

"So Sakura, would you be interested in dinner tomorrow night?" he began with the same line he had used frequent times before on her and as Sasuke, Naruto and even Itachi waited for her usual 'No thanks.' with a snort, she instead replied;

"Ok." Sake flew from Sasukes mouth as he spat it out onto the table in complete and utter shock, even Itachi himself was taken back at her reply but he nodded smugly and said;

"I'll pick you up at seven." before leaving their table with two dumb struck Shinobi behind.

Sakura had decided to go all out for her date with Itachi, she wore a nicely fitted black dress, not too revealing, yet not too conservative. Her patent black heels would hopefully give her enough height to reach him at eyelevel and her long hair was loose and wavy. At exactly seven Itachi knocked on her door and politely offered her his arm as he lead her to the restaurant, she tried not to seem uncomfortable at all the staring but he was making it so obvious that they were together. She peeked a glance at Itachi and he couldn't have seemed more pleased with him.

That was when Sakura knew this would be the best way to get him to leave her alone. She would be the most annoying, irritating and demanding date he had ever had. If he thought all the other girls that fell at his feet worshiping him was annoying, she would be ten times that.

She had clearly underestimated the intelligence of an Uchiha however, for he quite clearly saw through what she was trying to do. First Sakura had complained that their table was under the air conditioning and she was too cold, after demanding they move, she then complained that where they were now seated, was too hot and demanded they moved again. The staff had already taken a clear disliking to her but she didn't care, it was for the greater good, she had told herself. She also made a mental note to send the staff a hamper by means of an apology.

Once they had eventually gotten round to ordering, Sakura complained at the lack of variety to which Itachi had replied, it was a sea food restaurant, what did she expect? Sakura dismissed his comment and told the waitress she wanted her dessert without a main course or starter. She thought that this alone would have tipped Itachi over the edge; she knew he was very concerned about his public image and so for Sakura to sit here and make herself out to be a complete imbecile should no doubt have angered him somewhat. It didn't, he sat smirking at her behaviour and the only person she had succeeded in angering was herself.

"I know what you're trying to do." He said smoothly leaning forward as Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently taking a mouthful of her strawberry ice-cream.

"Trying to annoy me by acting like a spoilt brat won't work, you're just making yourself look like an idiot." He replied smirking leaning more fully into the table and Sakura pushed her ice-cream to the side, leaning into the table herself.

"Oh, really? You would know all about taking idiots on dates then?" She said hotly, as if to get her point across that she was most certainly not just some other woman for him to take to bed, but Itachi shocked her when he replied.

"You're the first woman I've ever taken on a date." he answered honestly and Sakura was speechless, he had to be lying? There was no way she was the first woman he had ever taken out?

Sakura didn't want to feel what she felt when he had confessed that to her, he was doing this on purpose to try and win her over. He didn't want anything more than to bed her and leave her, she knew his type, she was just like a game to him. He didn't want her, he wanted her body and Sakura was not that type of person. Yet, when he sat across from her looking sincere and dare she say sexy, Sakura couldn't find it in her to challenge the man and she let it go.

She quit her childish antics and was surprised to find conversation with Itachi to be somehow simulating. They were on the same level of intelligence and he didn't rebuff any of her opinions, she was actually enjoying conversing with him. For all his immature and irritating pursuits for her attention, he was actually a very well spoken man.

When he had walked her home she felt more comfortable in his presence, feeling like she knew the Uchiha better come the end of the night. Thus she was not surprised when he leant in for a goodnight kiss, Sakura quickly put an end to that with a knee to the groin, telling him she was a lady and he was pervert.

Sakura smiled remembering their first date and that caused her to think over the second and third ones he had taken her on. She had yet to let him kiss her and Sakura was trying her hardest not to kiss him when he tried. The most he ever got away with was a peck on the cheek or her forehead, he even sneakily got a kiss on her neck when she was distracted and Sakura knew then, that she wanted more from him. She was enjoying the chase but at the same time, she still felt like he was going to drop her once he got what he wanted. This was Itachi, the forever bachelor.

Leaving the hospital that night she struggled with her feelings, perhaps if she had taken him up on his offer that first night in the bar she wouldn't have slowly developed a liking for the Uchiha and then she would save herself from the hurt she would feel when he didn't return those feelings.

Flopping down on her soft mattress the pink-haired woman groaned. Was she being too harsh on Itachi? It did seem like a lot of effort to win over someone who he didn't like. She kept telling herself that she was the first real challenge he had gotten from a woman but according to most of her male friends, if they were in his position they would have gave up after the second week. It had been two months now and his determination never wavered.

Sakura also heard the voice in the back of her head reminding her of what Sasuke had said; apparently Itachi hadn't been with any other woman during the two months he had been trying to win over Sakura. He hadn't even looked at another woman. That was the main point that caused the woman to doubt every analogy she had formed about the man.

A rustle from her open window caused Sakura to sit up in the bed alarmed, the kunai from under her pillow already drawn. She saw a figure at the window sill and sensing the chakra she set her kunai down waiting for him to enter. It seemed like the man was telepathic, every time she thought about him he was there. This however was a first; Itachi had never been in her apartment let alone decide to barge in through her bedroom window.

Sakura stilled once he fully landed on her bedroom floor crossing over to her bed and in a flash he was straddling her, pinning down her hands above her head. She looked at him wide eyed with surprise and anger, yet she didn't struggle.

"Sakura," he whispered sounding ...desperate? Pained? He didn't sound like his normally composed self and Sakura looked up into his eyes seeing hurt. "I can't hold back any longer, I need to know." He said quietly, his warm breath fanning her face as she realised how close his was to hers. She now understood why he looked so pained; she was the one hurting him. These two months she had been rejecting him completely unaware of how it had been affecting him.

"Know what?" She managed to whisper back, afraid to raise her voice and interrupt the thick tension between them.

"If you're just messing with me, or if you want this." He said softly looking into her eyes determined for an answer. Sakura was speechless; _he_ was asking _her _if she was messing with him? Wasn't it the other way around? The look in his eyes told her otherwise and Sakura tried to think back to when the dynamics of this 'relationship' had changed.

"Itachi?" she said puzzled and he looked lost, feeling like she was once and for all rejecting him.

"If you want me to leave you alone...for good. Just tell me now and I'll," he paused looking away from her eyes, "I'll never bother you again."

It took Sakura a long minute to realise that Itachi was serious; he was on her bed, _on top of her,_ admitting that he cared about her and was willing to leave her alone if she wished. Did she want him to leave? This was so confusing, she was only just coming to terms with the fact that she liked him and here he was contradicting everything she thought about him.

Sakura could think of only one way to answer the man who had her pinned against her own bed. She whispered his name so quietly she thought he didn't hear, slowly he turned his head to look back into her eyes and she closed the small gap between them. Her lips softly caressed his and he loosened his grip on her hands letting them fall to her waist as his weight fully fell on the woman.

Itachi responded in a way Sakura didn't expect, she thought that when he finally had the chance to kiss her, it would be forceful and demanding, like all that pent up frustration would be taken out on her once it finally happened. But this kiss was something else, it was gentle and caring, it was almost as if he was holding back. Was Itachi worried about scaring her off? It gave Sakura a nice flutter in her stomach and it also gave her the confidence to slip her tongue into his mouth.

Itachi seemed surprised at her actions and he responded with more passion, just what Sakura was looking for, she wanted him to take control of her. He sucked and nipped at her lips and she moaned quietly into his mouth, it seemed to ignite something in him as he took his kisses to her jaw, pulling the skin between his teeth softly, before taking his mouth to her neck to lavish the same attention there.

Sakura sighed contently as his skilful mouth worked itself over her neck as her hands sunk into his hair, with a tug it was freed from its pony tail and the long black locks fell like a curtain around her. She shivered in the feel of his soft hair tickling her skin and he then tugged on the thin bed sheet still separating their bodies. He lifted himself off her to remove the blanket and it allowed him to appreciate what Sakura wore to bed, which was very little.

She was just wearing her plain black panties and a tight vest top, it was too hot in summer for much else but when she saw Itachi's lustful gaze of her body, she smirked thanking herself for the choice.

"See something you like?" she purred sensually into his ear. After teasing him for the last two months a little more wouldn't hurt.

"I saw something I liked two months ago, _Sakura._" he replied back with an equal sensuality in his voice, never had she felt so on fire.

Too worked up to reply to him she leaned forward to claim his lips again in another battle of tongues and she found herself mewling delightedly into his mouth. His cool hands slipped under her tight tank and she jerked slightly at the cold sensation before relaxing again, enjoying the feel of his thumbs moving in circles over her ribs. Her back was arching subconsciously as his hands rose further, before they finally cupped her naked breasts.

She moaned heartily into his mouth, their tongues still dancing fiercely with each other as he began kneading her soft mounds. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and nipped and tugged at them causing Sakura to fist his hair tightly as she battled with the pleasure he was giving her. They finally broke the long and intense kiss and Itachi wasted no time before he was sucking on her neck again. She was sure there were going to be multiple bruises along the sensitive flesh in the morning.

With his mouth no longer devouring her own, she was free to let the desperate cries of pleasure rip from her throat. She wasn't overly loud with her moaning and groaning but it was enough for Itachi to become even further erect if possible. He retracted his hands from under her shirt to remove the object completely, Sakura smiled thoughtfully at him as he looked down at her longingly. He was slightly surprised himself at how much this woman had come to mean to him.

When he first saw her, this is what he had planned on doing but now, he wanted more from her and the thought of anyone else but him doing this to her irritated him. He had never been much of a possessive person but Sakura was special, he wanted, for the first time in his life, a relationship.

Sakuras small hands reached for the hem of the loose shirt Itachi was wearing and she quickly removed it from him, taking her time admiring his lean and well shaped torso. He was not overly built or muscular like Sasuke but she preferred him like that. The man she had previously been drooling over smirked and bent down to begin attacking her with his mouth once again and he trailed the hot open mouthed kisses to her chest.

She sighed dramatically as he closed his lips over her nipple and her hands clenched themselves in the pillow at her head. With her arms bent back it arched her breasts further into his awaiting mouth and he sucked and gently bit at her nipples until she eventually cried out his name begging for more.

"You have teased me for two months and you think I'm going to just give it to you?" he quizzed raising his eyebrow as the pink haired woman glared at him.

"I thought this is what you wanted all along and _now _you decide to take it slow?" she groaned dropping her head back on the pillow. She had embarrassed herself when she had let slip for him to fuck her already. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Ah Sakura-chan, as you see I have demonstrated _my _patience but it appears you clearly lack said virtue." He grinned wickedly kissing the warm flesh of her stomach ever so slowly getting lower.

"You're enjoying torturing me way too much." She sighed as he trailed his tongue in a circle around her navel.

Much to Sakuras delight he didn't respond and instead took his kisses to her inner thigh, she was slightly peeved at him leaving tell tale bruises in his wake. His mouth came dangerously close to her heated core and he let a soft chuckle erupt from his mouth.

"You really are eager." He commented noting the damp patch on her panties but Sakura was beyond caring.

"Yes and you are driving me crazy." She growled sitting up and surprising Itachi by swiftly switching their positions.

She bent down and kissed him passionately and hungrily taking her kisses down his throat making a few marks of her own along her way. He groaned when her mouth hit the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Straddling him she began rolling her hips against his groin causing him to growl with arousal.

It was the first time a woman had taken control of Itachi, he had always puck up a bed partner, sought his release and then he would leave. The women he would pick up were just too awed at being with an Uchiha to do much else than lie beneath him, allowing him to do as he pleased. Having someone please _him,_ like this was a welcomed and extremely stimulating reprieve. When her tongue flicked over his nipple and her hips ground deeply into his erection, he almost lost control.

His resolve was wearing thin and he couldn't hold out much longer. Sakura squeaked when Itachi flipped her over and hovered above her. She smirked triumphantly when she caught the intense lustful look he was giving her and wasted no time untying his Jounin pants and tugging both them and his boxers off his hips. She paused for a moment to eye his free member wantonly before he finished removing the pants entirely. He then hooked her own last remaining article of clothing dragging them off her hips and down her silky thighs.

His erection dragged along her inner thigh smearing it with pre-cum slightly as he leaned forward to assault her swollen lips. Sakura dug her nails into the sides of his torso as his cock tapped against her swollen bud and she moaned wrapping her legs around his waist, sinking her body further down the bed and closer to where she wanted him.

He pulled away from her lips and they locked eye contact as if to give one final nod, before he drew back his hips slightly and then thrusting them forward allowing his cock to slide effortlessly into her wet core.

Both parties groaned loudly once he had finally entered her and he took a moment savouring the feel of her wrapped so tightly and snugly around him, before he drew back and slammed into her again. Thrusting in and out of Sakura was perhaps the most intense feeling the older Uchiha had ever experienced. Having sex and actually feeling something for the other party involved, invoked a whole wave of pleasure through him.

Feeling Sakuras sweaty and warm body beneath him, her hardened nipple dragging across his chest and her gentle cries of encouragement made him experience sex in a whole new light. He thrust harder into her, surrendering to her pleads of _'deeper and harder'_. It clearly wasn't enough for the medic and he refused to come before her, so he grabbed her thigh and hoisted it until her knee hooked over his shoulder.

Sakura arched and gasped when he repositioned her leg, allowing him to bury as deep as he could within her. She knew she was breaking his skin with how tightly she was clawing at his back but the pleasure was building so intensely. She was gasping and just waiting for the almightily orgasm that was looming, she could feel it coiling within her and she knew Itachi could feel it too. He was trying his hardest not to climax first and after another deep and hard thrust his efforts paid off when she exploded clamping down tightly around him, the spasms of her muscles contracting drew forth his own climax.

It was an overwhelming and mind blowing experience for the two Shinobi as they lay panting and sweating on the mattress. Sakura was still seeing white dots in her eyes as she began recovering from the most amazing orgasm of her life. She thought she would never get her sight back after another few moments of dizzying satisfaction. Her legs were like jelly as she tried to move them and they tingled in protest.

"That was..." she trailed off sighing, still not having fully regained her breath.

"Amazing." He finished with a proud smirk on his face.

"Yeah." She answered back tiredly, feeling his strong arms suddenly pull her close to him.

"Itachi what-" she began to protest but he shushed her and she let him pull the covers over both of them as she curved her back into his chest.

"Go to sleep Sakura." he said, his warm breath at her neck and she closed her tired eyes, finding that she actually enjoyed the comfort and security he provided.

When Sakura woke the next morning she expected a pair of warm arms to still be wrapped snugly around her waist, so when she didn't, she expected to roll over and find Itachi next to her in the bed. When Sakura finally realised he was no longer in the room, she couldn't hide the utter disappointment and anger that surged through her.

She was such a fool.

She had actually believed that he had changed? That she actually meant something to him but she was wrong, he was gone and she had been used. Just when she was going to explode from her shame and fury at the man, she heard her front door open and close. Alarmed she looked up to her bedroom door before it swung open revealing the man who she had mentally been cursing, standing with a brown bag in one hand and two coffees in the other.

The relief that flooded through Sakura nearly choked her and she broke out in a bright radiant smile, that in turn caused Itachi to grin back at her.

"Good sleep?" He inquired amused at her sudden glowing smile, he was slightly worried when he left that she should wake and think he had walked out on her.

"Very much." She nodded and he walked over giving her a soft kiss before handing her a coffee.

This, Sakura decided, was something she could get used to.

* * *

><p>*Sigh I really do love ItachiSakura. ^_^

Not totally satisfied with the ending to this but meh.

So, any of you interested in my Ita/Saku fictions I would really appreciate you voting on my poll because all the choices are pretty much even at the moment and I'm not sure what to do. Thanks.

Leave a review or even better leave me a request! - flowne


End file.
